


What Most Girls Want

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 4





	What Most Girls Want

Harley wants what most people want. Her dream is just a tiny bit stranger than most. She wants her old job back as a psychiatrist, she wants to enjoy what normal women do, get love from her puddin, have a family, get married to Mister J., who treats her right. Free time to do her nails, buy a house, learn how to make the perfect egg sandwich for her and her man and just live a happy normal life and be loved and happy and able to afford things. Just what most girls want just with a bit more color in her mind.


End file.
